


Location, Location

by Higuchimon



Series: Bridges [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Diversity Writing Challenge, GX Flash Bingo, Gen, One Friendship Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: With all the dorms now in the Society of Light, Shou wonders if they should repaint.  Juudai has another option in mind.





	Location, Location

**Title:** Location, Location  
**Characters:** Juudai, Shou|| **Romance:** N/A  
**Word Count:** 500|| **Chapters:** 1/1  
**Genre:** Friendship|| **Rated:** G  
**Challenge:** Diversity Writing: Bridges claim: A74, write about your BrOTP; One Friendship Boot Camp, Shou  & Juudai: #10, glib; GX Flash Bingo, 102, Osiris Red dorms  
**Notes:** This takes place in my Bridges world.  
**Summary:** With all the dorms now in the Society of Light, Shou wonders if they should repaint. Juudai has another option in mind.

* * *

“Can’t we paint it again?” Shou stared at the white walls surrounding them. The smell of new paint hadn’t faded away from the unexpected takeover by the Society of Light. Shou didn’t care. He wanted all that white gone. 

Juudai made a face. “We probably could, but they’d just paint it again. Not worth the effort.” He shrugged. “Besides, we could always stay outside. It’s pretty good weather, right? And if it rains, we can hide under a tree or in a cave.” 

Shou stared at him. “Are you serious? Just leave Osiris Red to them?” 

“The red’s in us, not in where we sleep, isn’t it?” Juudai gestured between the two of them, then tilted his head. “Uh, well, I guess the Yellow is in you, though?” 

Shou glanced at his yellow jacket. “I guess.” He hadn’t thought about it that way. He’d been too upset at the way the Lightborn took over all the dorms and hurt his aniki. 

No one knew who the Lightborn was, except that they were a terrifying duelist who hadn’t suffered a single defeat. Not even Juudai could stand up to him. 

That still worried Shou. Had they even dueled? Juudai didn’t remember. He’d had to get a new duel disk, and the only ones available were now painted pure white. If you didn’t have one of them, no one who wasn’t one of their own friends, those few who didn’t wear white, would duel you. 

That was just not going well for any of them. Shou wanted to get rid of these invaders, and they wouldn’t go anywhere. 

It was almost as bad as everything that happened _last_ year. 

Juudai rested his hand on Shou’s shoulder and grinned at him, his smile as pure and brilliant as it had been since the day they first met. 

“It’s just a building. At least it’s still standing, right?” 

Shou wasn’t going to argue there. There’d been rumors that Vice-Principal Napoleon wanted to destroy it, mow it down and expel all the Red students. Nothing had come of that, though, and Shou wrote it off to some of the Obelisk Blues trying to play a prank. 

He really wished that was all they had to worry about now, Obelisks playing pranks and thinking that mocking the Osiris Red students was a funny idea. 

“You’re right. Come on, let’s go find a good tree to camp out under. You think anyone else will want to come with us?” 

Juudai grinned. “Let’s ask Manjoume. I bet he won’t even care about getting his jacket dirty!” 

Shou could not help but laugh at that. Manjoume hadn’t washed his jacket since he’d come back from North School and that was nearly a _year_ ago. The idea of him being in all that white was too hilarious. 

But now he headed off to find a nice tree – or maybe even a cave, there were a few that could work – to spend their time until the Society of Light finally disbanded. 

**The End**

**Notes:** Bridge lives in my heart and will live again one day.


End file.
